


Warmness.

by OwnStyle06



Series: SouKisu drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Policeman!Sousuke, kisumi lost a leg, nurse!kisumi, omega kisumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnStyle06/pseuds/OwnStyle06
Summary: Even after what happened, they kniw they'll always have each other's warmth.





	1. Accident.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native langage therefore if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you'll like this story !

“Come on ! It’s your birthday today,you don’t turn 25 everyday !” Kisumi whined, still laying on the bed and watching Sousuke putting on his clothes.  
“And ? People won’t stop to commit crime just for today.”  
Kisumi let out another dramatic sigh before rolling on his back.  
“At least let’s have lunch together !”  
“Lunch ?”  
“Yeah, I asked to do a night shift today because I thought you’d take a day off to spend the day with me. But now my surprise is ruined.” The young man pouted a little.  
Sousuke walked to the bed and sat beside his lover, caressing the omega’s cheek.  
“Babe. I appreciate what you do. And I’m sorry. You know I only take a day off for your birthday.”  
Kisumi finally agreed to look at the alpha.  
“I had to expect it. You’re married to your work.” He smirked.  
The alpha laughed softly before pecking the pink haired man’s lips gently.  
“You’re my only lover.”  
“I hope so !” He faked to be shocked.  
Another laugh and Sousuke was gone.  
…  
When Sousuke’s stomach begun to do some strange noises, the police officer looked up and sweared.  
“Fuck, I’m late to meet Kisumi !” He mumbled before standing up quickly, grabbing his jacket and warning his colleagues that he left for lunch. He texted his lover that he’d be late and Kisumi simply answered that he’d enter the restaurant to find some seats.  
As fast as he could (legally), Sousuke drove until the said place but all he saw was people screaming, running everywhere and that thick, suffocating black smoke coming from the place they were supposed to eat in. Panicked, the black haired alpha left his car and ran, as rapidly as he could. Kisumi was inside, he was sure of it. And knowing the idiot, he was probably trying to help as much people as he could even if he was wounded himself. His eyes took some time to spot the restaurant through the smoke but when he did, his legs were on autopilot and leaded him inside. Looking around, he saw a lot of dead people but when he finally found the pink haired man, his heart, who was beating so fast since he left the car, missed a beat. His lover was crawling on the floor, a long smear of blood following him. His leg (what was left of it) was bleeding abundly and stopped him from walking. The omega stopped and sat, two finger coming up to the side of his neck, checking his beat with his watch. Sometimes, Sousuke forgot that Kisumi was a very competent nurse and even though he was wounded, he could stay calm. In a second, the alpha was beside the other man. At first, Kisumi was surprised to see him before his face softened. He brought a bloody hand to his lover’s cheek, smiling weakly.  
“I always hated that you were late all the time, even for important events but I’m so glad you were today..”  
“Kisumi..”  
“Quick, give me your belt.”  
Without thinking twice, the alpha obeyed and the pink haired man wrapped it around his wounded leg before squeezing it tightly until the blood flow stopped.  
“Kisumi, your leg..”  
“We can’t save it.” He said calmly. “I already looked around, no one left here is alive..” He said sadly before Sousuke picked him up.  
“We need to go to the hospital !” He said, panicked. It was rare for the alpha to lose his composure but it was the first time someone he loved was touched.  
“Calm down. I’m fine. I won’t die.”  
Visibly, that’s what Sousuke needed to hear because he relaxed before making them both leave the destroyed restaurant.  
...  
Sousuke was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. When they arrived,Kisumi lost consciousness and the doctors told him he couldn’t follow when they brought him in a room to operate him in urgency. The alpha was lost and the worry was eating him alive. He did the only thing he could think of right now: calling Rin. Unsurprisingly, the other alpha answered quickly,greeting his friend with a worried « hi ? » and that’s all it took for Sousuke to burst into tears. Something so rare caught off guard the professional swimmer.  
“Sou ? What’s happening ?”  
“Some..something happened to Kisumi..” He achieved to say through his sobs.  
“What ?! What happened to Kisumi ?”  
“There.. there has been an attack at a restaurant he were in.. and.. and.. fuck ! I don’t even know if he’s going to live.. He.. He has been in this fucking room for hours !” He shouted in rage.  
“Sou. Calm down. Don’t want to get kicked out of the hospital,right ?”  
Slowly,the police officer slowly calmed down. Rin was right. He won’t be able to be there for his lover if they chased him out of the hospital. Taking a deep breath, Sousuke slowly calmed down.  
“You’re right.”  
“Go ask if the nurses have some news. Don’t you dare to hang up on me,idiot.”  
The dark haired alpha agreed and walked to the desk where a nurse was organising her pills. He coughed politely and the beta woman looked up at him, smiling gently.  
“Hello. How can I help you ?”  
“Well. I would like to know if you had some news from Shigino Kisumi.”  
“Are you a member of his family ?”  
“I’m his boyfriend.”  
The young woman seemed to hesitate before she stood up.  
“Well, I can’t speak with someone who’s not from a patient’s family but I saw that you came here with him and waited a long time. All I know is that the operation went well and that he is not awake yet. He is waiting in the recovery room. That’s all I know. When he’ll come back, I’ll make sure to come and get you.”  
Sousuke sighed in relief and thanked the nurse before going back on the phone with Rin.  
“He’s fine. The operation is done and he’s not awake yet that’s why he didn’t come back for the moment.”  
“That’s great news, bro. I’ll be there tonight.”  
“You don’t have to..”  
“Kisumi is also my friend. I’ll come with Ai tonight. See you later.”  
“See you.”  
Rin hung up and Sousuke put the phone in his pocket again. An hour later, Kisumi was installed in a bed, Sousuke by his side, with his right leg missing. Well, it was cut just right above the knee. He was awake but still lightly sedated. The young omega looked at Sousuke, smiling weakly.  
“Told you I’d lose these twenty pounds this year.” He chuckled tiredly.  
“Idiot.” Sousuke couldn’t help but smirk.  
…  
When Hayato entered the hospital room with his parents, he wasn’t surprised to be greeted by an energetic Kisumi. Sousuke was by his side and they seemed in a very serious conversation before being interrupted by the visitors. Hayato stayed at the door while his parents rushed to his older brother’s side. Seeing that missing limb through the cover and the drip closed to let the bag of blood enter his brother’s circulation made him froze. He knew that something bad happened to Kisumi but not something that bad. After the pink haired man hugged his parents, reassuring them that he was fine, he turned to his little brother and offered one of those bright smile while Sousuke spoke with their parents.  
“Come in, Hayato.”  
“Nii-san…”  
“You may be impressed but I’m fine. They cut my leg and I have a simple concussion. I’m lucky I survived that explosion..”  
“But.. Your life..”  
“We can think about it later, okay ?” Another blinding smile. “Now, come hug me. It will help.”  
And that’s how the teenager ran in Kisumi’s arms.  
His family stayed the whole evening and when they left, they promised to come the next day. Kisumi and Sousuke were now alone, relaxing together. Earlier, Sousuke left to bring some clothes and spend the night with his lover. They changed and cuddled on the small bed, watching tv together before the calm was interrupted by Rin and Ai entering the room.  
“Sorry, we’re late. Thanks for warning the nurses that we’d be there later.”  
“No prob’.” Sousuke said.  
“How you’re feeling, Kisumi ?” Ai asked gently, approaching the couple.  
“It could have been worse !” He smiled and Ai frowned at that before turning to the alphas, asking them a moment alone.  
Dumbfounded, the alphas obeyed and left the room, leaving the omegas alone. Confused, Kisumi looked at his fellow omega. With the years, they grew close, dating two alphas who were best friends.  
“What’s happening ?”  
“Stop pretending that everything is alright.” Ai simply stated. “Something huge happened to you.”  
The pink haired man sighed.  
“I know. But I don’t want Sousuke to feel guilty and think it’s his fault. I.. I..” And that’s how Kisumi cracked. He burst into tears and Ai hugged him gently. “My life is ruined.. What..What will I do without my leg ? I’m..I’m a nurse.. I walk all day.. I..And the basketball..”  
“That’s it. Say everything you want. Stop pretending.”  
Kisumi spent nearly ten minutes crying into his friend’s arms. Slowly, he calmed down and looked up at his friend.  
“Thanks, I feel better now.”  
“No worries. You only told me bad things about it. But think about the good things. Sousuke is here. Your whole family is here. You’ll get through this. You always had been strong.”  
“Thanks. That’s what I needed to hear.”  
Ai simply smiled. Later that evening, the couple left, leaving Sousuke and Kisumi alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi and Sousuke have some time to think about Kisumi's future. Fluff and cuteness ahead. Also, a little fight between Rin and Sousuke. ENJOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last part ! Hope you will enjoy it ! See you at the end !

The next day, the nurse entered the room to check on the dressing. She greeted the pair and turned to them when she was done.

“When we will be able to take off your dressing, you will begin the physiotherapy on your right leg with a temporary prosthesis. For today, you’ll work on your good leg to avoid an atrophy of the muscle.”

“Alright, thank you.”

When the nurse left, the alpha turned to his lover.

“That’s good new.”

Kisumi simply nodded and smiled gently before he checked the clock.

“You’re gonna be late.”

“You sure you don’t want me to stay ?”

“People won’t stop commit crime just for today.” Kisumi mimicked his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out and laughing softly. The dark haired man laughed with him before kissing him longly and lovingly.

“I’ll come back as early as I can.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,dumbass.”

And that’s on these words that Sousuke left the room.  
…

Kisumi spent the day at the hospital, having a lot of visitors. Some of his colleagues even came with the children they were taking care of, the little monsters wearing masks to not aggravate their state. It brought tears to the omega’s eyes.

“You guys, you shouldn’t have !” The pink haired man said, hugging the children.

“We missed you, Kisumi ! When will you come back ?”

“As soon as I can,I promise.” 

The children and nurses stayed with him the whole afternoon before bidding their farewell after promising they’d come the next day. Not long after, Sousuke entered the room with Rin and Ai,arms full of his favorite chocolates. 

“Wouah, Sou, I’ll let them cut my other leg if you’re so attentionate.” He joked but no one laughed. “Come on guys. That was a joke. I’m the one with the missing leg,why are you making such a face ?”

“How can you joke about something like this ?!” Rin asked aggressively and Ai grabbed his arm.

“Rin,calm down.”

Defensively, Sousuke went in front of his lover and growled.

“What’s your problem ?” Kisumi asked,surprised. “That’s just a joke. If I can’t laugh,what’s left for me ?”

“You lost your goddamn leg and you’re speaking like if it’s not a big deal ! Is your life so pathetic that you think that things will be alright ?! It won’t ! It won’t be alright ! Nothing guaranty you that you will walk again ! Nothing guaranty you that Sousuke won’t leave you for someone with two legs ! You’re not even bonded !”

“Rin that’s enough !” Ai shouted in anger.

“I’m not done !” Rin turned to Ai. “You’ll ruin Sousuke’s life if you stay with him. He doesn’t need a burden like you !”

A long silence followed, Kisumi trying to hold back his tears and Sousuke his rage. Ai was so shocked his mouth was hanging open.

“Leave.” It was the dark haired alpha who broke the silence. “Leave or I’ll fucking destroy you here.”

With the menacing aura that Sousuke emitted, Rin simply hissed and left. Ai apologized a thousand times before following his mate. Slowly, the Yamazaki turned to his boyfriend who was looking down,playing nervously with his hands. 

“Kisumi..”

“He’s right.” He said,still not looking up. “He is a good friend,he just wants to protect you.”

“He’s not. He is an idiot.”

Kisumi slowly lifted his head.

“Tell me one thing,Sousuke. Be honest or I swear I don’t want to see you ever again.”

Sousuke seemed to hesitate but he slowly nodded.

“If Rin wasn’t with Ai. If tomorrow he told you he loved you. What would you do ? Will you stay with me ? Or will you go with the person you always loved ? I won’t be mad at your answer.”

Sousuke seemed to hesitate and a flash of pain passed through purple eyes. Slowly, the alpha sat on the bed and grabbed Kisumi’s cheeks in his strong hands,making him look into his eyes.

“Kisumi. If Rin told me something like this I would tell him that’s it’s too late because I’m with you. You worked way too hard to lead us where we are today.”

The alpha remembered it clearly. His heart had been broken when Ai and Rin bonded and Kisumi was there to pick up the pieces. It took a long time before they begun to court each other but here they were, deeply in love with each other. Sousuke remembered how stubborn he was, how stupid he was to be insensitive to Kisumi’s charm because once they dated,nothing bad ever happened in his life.

… 

A week later,the dressing had been removed and a temporary prosthesis had been lended to Kisumi. He knew the re-education would be long but Kisumi wasn’t someone who lacked of motivation. Another week passed,he made some improvement,even if the temporary prosthesis was hurting a lot. He could,at least,stands up and walk to the door. When Sousuke came back at the end of the afternoon, Kisumi was sitting on a chair with his prosthesis still on,asking his lover to stay where he was.

“Kisumi ?” The alpha asked, a little surprised but still waiting near the doorframe.

Slowly, the omega stood up and automatically,his lover stepped forward to help him. The pink haired man stopped it by raising his hand.

“Let me show you.” The omega said gently and when he considered that his balance was enough, he slowly begun to take a few steps forwards. 

The walking wasn’t perfect but it was steady. Sousuke seemed amazed and waited patiently,watching his boyfriend making a few, slow steps to meet him. Finally, a few minutes later, Kisumi landed into Sousuke’s arms.

“Well,it’s not perfect yet. Therefore,you’ll have to take me for long walk on the beach.” He joked and Sousuke smiled.

“And who said that ? Your physiotherapist or you ?”

“I may have suggested the idea.” Kisumi grinned. “And he wasn’t against it.”

“What a traitor.”

They both laughed, falling into the warmness of each other. Thanks to that heat, Kisumi knew that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ! It was pretty hard for me to end it like this because I'm a drama queen. But I wanted to have a fluffy end so.. Next time.


End file.
